


I don’t

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Marriage, Runaway Bride, Wedding, my version of s2e13 before it airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: Before the s2 finale, I wanted to try and write up my dreams and manifest them lol.
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	I don’t

Ivy stared into the mirror, smoothing down the sides of her dress. _This is the happiest day of your life,_ she reminded herself, _why doesn't it feel like it?_

“You look great.” Selina spoke, causing Ivy to jump and turn to the intruder. 

“Selina! Hi. Um, thanks. Glad you could make it.”

“Please, I'm a criminal, but I'm not rude. I wouldn't miss your wedding.” 

She was too busy in her own head to argue, “I… I feel like something's missing…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I'm just not excited about this.”

“Nervous?”

“Not at all. Just… indifferent. It feels like every other day.”

“I know you didn't ask for my opinion-”

“But you've given it relentlessly ever since you met my… almost husband.” The words almost refused to form in her mouth. They felt foreign, and unwelcome. _This is all wrong,_ a distant part of her screamed. 

“Right; I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I feel it's necessary I tell you that I still think this is... unwise.”

“‘Unwise’ isn't any better than ‘stupid,’ Selina. Just say it.”

“You shouldn't marry him.” 

“Why not?”

“Well, look at him, for starters. You're out of his league. Even if he's nice, he's not the one.”

“How do _you_ know?”

“The only thing worse than hating your spouse is total indifference. At least with hate, there's some kind of passion there. But indifference? You might as well marry a log.”

“I… I don't need this right now.”

“Sorry, I'll get out of your hair… but have you seen Harley?”

Her eyes sharpened, “Huh?”

“Have you seen Harley? Last I saw of her, she was running off to the bathroom, but it's been half an hour.”

“Oh… n-no, I haven't. If you see her, can you uh, send her my way?”

“Sure,” She smiled knowingly, “Just, consider your options here. If you're even a little hesitant, take a step back. It's easy to get out now. It'll suck, but it's easier than divorce.”

“… please find Harley for me.” 

“Okay.” 

Harley leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. 

“Ivy wants you.” Someone spoke from outside the bathroom. 

She opened her eyes and walked to open the door. She stared back at Selina, a bit too hopefully, “She… does?”

“Yes.”

Harley shook her head and laughed it off unconvincingly, “Right. Cause I'm… the maid of honor. ‘Course. Hah. Okay, bye!”

Selina put her hand out, stopping her from leaving, “Harley?”

“Yes?”

“You might wanna clean the mascara up.”

“The… oh. Yeah. Thanks.” Selina walked in with her, closing the door behind them. Harley washed her face in the sink. 

“Do you…” She sighed, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“‘Bout what, Kitty?” She dried her face. 

She took a seat on the counter next to the sink, “Harley, dear, you can try to fool yourself, but please, let's not pretend you're kidding anyone.” 

“I'm fine!”

“Mhm, and what part of tear stained cheeks and running mascara screams ‘fine’ to you?” 

She sighed, “Fine, fucks sake- okay. I'm… so y’know how Ivy's gettin’ hitched?”

“Considering the fact that we're at the wedding right now, it'd be quite concerning if I didn't.” 

“Well, y'know how we also had a moment at the bachelorette weekend?”

“You mean you hooked up twice?”

“We- yeah. I also… maybe told her I love her? An’ s-she said, ‘I trust you with my life, but I don't trust you with my heart.’ And I don't blame her, but _fuck_ that hurt.” 

“You two are insufferable. Go talk to her.”

“No way! I can't see her now. Like _this_.”

“You can and you will. Because it's her wedding day, whether you like it or not.”

“I know. I'm going.” She took a deep breath and when she exhaled, she smiled. A big, cheesy grin. And she left. 

“Hey.” Harley said simply. She stepped up behind Ivy, placing gentle hands on her waist and gentle kisses to the woman's neck and shoulder. 

“Harley,” She started. She took a deep breath and sighed, placing her hands on top of hers, “Harls-” She turned to face her, the shorter woman's hands still on her waist.

“You look perfect.” 

Ivy cradled her face in her hands, brushing her thumb over her cheek. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Harley's, “So do you.” 

“Y-you wanted to see me?” 

“We can talk later.” 

“We can't. You're getting married. To Kiteman.” 

Ivy pulled away, “You're right… this is all wrong.”

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“No, it's not you. It's… nothing. It's nothing.”

The two stood in tense, awkward silence, “So… married. Crazy.” She tried.

“Please can we not talk about it?”

“I mean, it's a pretty big thing to just ‘not talk about’ but sure.”

“Harley…”

“I know we can't do this anymore but I wanna be here for you anyways, okay? You're the most important person in my life. So, if it's friends or nothin’, I'm choosing friends.” She leaned against the wall, “Look, Pammy, I… I love you. And love isn't selfish. I just want you to be happy. You made your choice, so I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy. For what it's worth, I wouldn't trust me either, so I get it.” She smiled sadly, “I'm gonna let you relax for a bit. I'll see ya out there.” 

Harley took deep breaths as the speech came to a close. 

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” 

The room was silent. Ivy looked back at Harley who offered her a forced smile. She faced forward once again, meeting Kiteman's eyes, and sighed. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

She opened them, “I object.” 

The crowd immediately started murmuring in confusion. 

“What? Please tell me this is an elaborate and distasteful prank that I'll lovingly laugh about after all've this is done.” 

“It's not, Chuck. I'm… _so_ sorry. I can't do this.”

“Wh- well what happened?”

“Its- _shit_ this is cliche- it's not you it's me. I- can we talk about this somewhere else?” 

“No. If you're willing to embarrass me by leaving at the altar in front of my friends and family, then at least tell me why.” 

“It's really best if we handled it in private-”

“Is this about Harley?” 

“I-I…”

“Oh my God! It totally is!” At this point, the room filled with chaos as the crowds chatted amongst themselves, drowning out their conversation.

“I… I-it’s not-“ She felt eyes on her from every direction, tearing her apart with every judgemental glare. Her eyes watered and her breath quickened, “I’m sorry.” With that, she ran, closing her eyes to block everything out and keep the tears in. Public image be damned, Harley chased after her.

“Ives?” Harley frowned as she saw Ivy sitting on the curb, face in hands, “You okay?”

“Hah… no. Not particularly.” 

Harley took a seat next to her at a respectful distance, “Is… there anything I can do to help?” 

Ivy shifted closer, resting her head on Harley’s shoulder, “Just… stay. Please.” 

“Of course.” She ran her fingers through the woman's hair soothingly. After a few moments, Ivy looked up at Harley, who's hand rested on her cheek. 

“Harley, when I… said I couldn't trust-” 

“It's okay, Pammy.” 

“When I said I'm-”

“It’s okay, Pammy.” She smiled softly.

Ivy sat up, “Harley?”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m scared.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“Letting you in. You… matter to me. A lot. And I don't think I could handle losing you again.”

“Well, you don't have to be afraid of me leaving. I'm a ride or die bitch, so you're stuck with me whether ya like it or not.” They sat in silence for a while until Ivy suddenly turned, grabbing her hand.

“Run away with me.”

Harley’s eyes widened, “What?”

“We can get in that car right now, drive away, and never look back.”

“Wh- _now_?”

“When else _could_ we?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life, Harls. I’m serious.” 

“Ives, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth, but only if it’s what you want.” 

All it took was one smile for Harley to stand up.

The two of them ended up in the front seat of a hot pink Cadillac, speeding away, laughing as cans dragged against the pavement and a bright ‘just married’ sign lied (thankfully). Though it got off to quite a messy start, as long as Harley’s hand rested on top of hers, and she leaned in to press a kiss to the taller woman’s cheek as they drove God knows where, this was definitely the happiest day of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d give it a go. Hoping for a harlivy ever after lol. Lmk if there are any spelling mistakes. :)


End file.
